Astrocado Pit
225px |health = 1 |cost = 1 |rarity = Token |class = Solar |tribe = Seed Plant |ability = Start of turn: This transforms into an Astrocado. |flavor text = Getting defeated is the pits.}} Astrocado Pit is a token plant card in in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and has 1 . He has no traits, and his ability transforms him into an Astrocado at the start of the next turn. Origins He is based on the pit of the avocado, the fruit of the Avocado tree, which is a member of the flowering plant family Lauraceae. His name is a portmanteau of "astro," referring to him being space-themed and "avocado pit." Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Seed Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Start of Turn: This transforms into an Astrocado. *'Set - Rarity:' Token Card description Getting defeated is the pits. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. *Description change: Was originally Give him time. He'll grow on you. Strategies With This plant is very vulnerable, as it has only 1 , and doesn't have any strength. However, make sure it stays alive, as next turn it will turn into an Astrocado. Keeping this plant safe will be difficult due to its low health. Placing it in an empty lane the simplest however potentially risky solution given the plan is still subject to the Zombie Hero's tricks. However, different heroes can have different ways to further protect this plant or removing threats to the plant. *Wall-Knight can protect it with tough Team-Up plants such as . *Chompzilla can boost it's health with Fertilizer, though it will be a bit of a waste as next turn this will become an Astrocado. * can Freeze or Bounce zombies that threaten Astrocado Pit, helping it to survive the turn. *Solar Flare can use Berry Blast and Sizzle to destroy zombies that threaten this plant. In addition, she can play this in Pair Pearadise, creating a copy of Astrocado Pit, so if both of them survive, you'll have two Astrocados next turn. Against Astrocado Pit is not a threat by itself, but by the fact it becomes an Astrocado if it survives one turn. So you must destroy this plant before that happens. Due to it's low health, this should be an easy task, as basically any zombie can defeat it. Another idea is to use cheap tricks like Nibble or Bungee Plumber to destroy it. Gallery Astrocadopitcard.png|Astrocado Pit's card Astrocadopit0.png|Astrocado Pit costing 0 due to Captain Cucumber's ability AstrocadoPitCardImage.png|Astrocado Pit's card image Ae06qrw QXmAQp101-MGRA.png|Astrocado Pit with Astrocado Old IMG_4703-2-.png|Astrocado Pit's statistics Trivia *His old description was very similar to Doubled Mint's, except the sentences were swapped and the word "just" is removed. In the 1.16.10 update, it was changed to Astrocado's original description, while Astrocado's description was changed. *He, Lil' Buddy and Seedling are the only plants in the game. **Coincidentally, they all have 1 . See also *Astrocado Category:Tokens Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Seed cards